Generally bell sound and vibration are well used for the receipt of communication device. For the vibration, it is a general case that a whole device is able to vibrate by actuating a small vibration generation device and subsequently transferring an actuating force to a case of the device.
Currently, the vibration generation device which is one of the receipt means applied in the communication device such as a cell phone is a component converting electric energy into mechanical vibration by using the generating principle of electromagnetic force and the vibration generation device is installed in a cell phone and is used for silent notice of the receipt.
The vibration generation device is installed in a game device or the like in order to inform user thereof of the game progress conditions or the vibration generation device is installed in a touch phone or the like in order for user thereof to know feeling that keys thereof were touched.
Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0037335 discloses a horizontal linear vibrator of the related art for generating a vibration. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a horizontal linear vibrator of the related art.
The linear vibrator of the related art includes a bracket 300 into which a case 200 is fitted and which defines an inter space between the bracket 300 and the case 200; a stator that is installed on the bracket 300, and includes an inside hollow coil 400 in which has a horizontal shaft; a vibrator 700 having a magnet portion 510 that passes through the inside of the coil and in which magnets is formed on the both sides of a magnetic core with magnet polarities facing each other, a yoke 550 that includes the coil, surrounds the outside of the magnet portion 510 and fixes the both terminal ends of the magnet portion 510, and a weight body 600 that provided on the outside of the yoke, is integrally fixed with the yoke and move together the yoke; and a leaf spring 800 that has both ends of which one end is connected to the outer side of the case 200 and to the inner side of the bracket 300 respectively. The linear vibrator of the related art vibrates in the horizontal direction thereby increasing the vibration quantity.
However, even if the applied power is cut off to the coil in the linear vibrator of the related art, the vibrator is vibrated by the elasticity of the leaf spring portion and a predetermined times is taken until the vibrator is stopped at the initial position. In other words, the falling time of vibration occurs. Accordingly, it is difficult to control the vibration as the falling time is longer and thus the delicate vibration cannot be performed. As an example, in a case where the two vibrations is generated at short intervals, when the falling time of the vibration is longer, since a second vibration is generated before a first vibration is completely terminated, it is difficult to distinguish the two vibrations from each other. At this time, the vibration generation interval between the two vibrations must be increased in order to distinguish the two vibrations from each other. Accordingly, it is impossible to precisely control and to delicately perform the vibration.